fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Channel Chasers/Images/5
ChannelChasersPt3-001.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-002.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-003.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-004.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-005.jpg|"She went that way!" ChannelChasersPt3-006.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-007.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-008.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-009.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-010.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-011.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-012.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-013.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-014.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-015.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-016.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-017.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-018.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-019.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-020.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-021.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-022.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-023.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-024.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-025.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-026.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-027.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-028.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-029.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-030.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-031.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-032.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-033.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-034.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-035.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-036.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-037.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-038.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-039.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-040.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-041.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-042.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-043.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-044.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-045.jpg|The vase ChannelChasersPt3-046.jpg|The picture ChannelChasersPt3-047.jpg|The piano ChannelChasersPt3-048.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-049.jpg|Hey! ChannelChasersPt3-050.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-051.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-052.jpg|Why would she do that? ChannelChasersPt3-053.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-054.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-055.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-056.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-057.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-058.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-059.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-060.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-061.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-062.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-063.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-064.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-065.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-067.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-068.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-069.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-070.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-071.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-072.jpg|Who was she? ChannelChasersPt3-073.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-074.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-075.jpg|Hmmm ChannelChasersPt3-076.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-077.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-078.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-079.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-080.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-081.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-082.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-083.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-084.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-085.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-086.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-087.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-088.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-089.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-090.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-091.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-092.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-093.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-094.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-095.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-096.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-097.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-098.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-099.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-100.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-101.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-102.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-103.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-104.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-105.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-106.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-107.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-108.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-109.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-110.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-111.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-112.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-113.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-114.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-115.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-116.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-117.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-118.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-119.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-120.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-121.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-122.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-123.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-124.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-125.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-126.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-127.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-128.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-129.jpg|Where's Mikey? ChannelChasersPt3-130.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-131.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-132.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-133.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-134.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-135.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-136.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-137.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-138.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-139.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-140.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-141.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-142.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-143.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-144.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-145.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-146.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-147.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-148.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-149.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-150.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-151.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-152.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-153.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-154.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-155.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-156.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-157.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-158.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-159.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-160.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-161.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-162.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-163.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-164.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-165.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-166.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-167.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-168.jpg|"She's damaged my time travel belt!" ChannelChasersPt3-169.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-170.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-171.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-172.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-173.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-174.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-175.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-176.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-177.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-178.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-179.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-180.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-181.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-182.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-183.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-184.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-185.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-186.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-187.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-188.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-189.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-190.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-191.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-192.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-193.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-194.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-195.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-196.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-197.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-198.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-199.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-200.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-201.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-202.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-203.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-204.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-205.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-206.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-207.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-208.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-209.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-210.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-211.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-212.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-213.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-214.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-215.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-216.jpg|To Maho Mushi! ChannelChasersPt3-217.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-218.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-219.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-220.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-221.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-222.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-223.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-224.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-225.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-226.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-227.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-228.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-229.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-230.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-231.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-232.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-233.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-234.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-235.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-236.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-237.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-238.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-239.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-240.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-241.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-242.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-243.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-244.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-245.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-246.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-247.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-248.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-249.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-250.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-251.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-252.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-253.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-254.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-255.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-256.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-257.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-258.jpg|For your information, these characters will now be talking in Japanese, but I will translate for them. Ready? ChannelChasersPt3-259.jpg|Subarashï! Watashitachiha, Maho Mushi ni sore o tsukurimashita! Ima watashi wa Vu~ikkï to notatakai ga deki, futatabi monogoto ga seijōna tān! ChannelChasersPt3-260.jpg|That's Japanese for "Awesome! We made it to Maho Mushi! Now I can battle with Vicky and turn things normal again!" But I can't speak Japanese. ChannelChasersPt3-261.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-262.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-263.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-264.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-265.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-266.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-267.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-268.jpg|"You should start listening to me more!" ChannelChasersPt3-269.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-270.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-271.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-272.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-273.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-274.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-275.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-276.jpg|Baka, ni shinu tame no junbi! (Twerp, it's time to die!) ChannelChasersPt3-277.jpg|Nagakunai tame ni! (Not for long!) ChannelChasersPt3-278.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-279.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-280.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-281.jpg|Sō sō? (Oh yeah?) ChannelChasersPt3-282.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-283.jpg|Baburushï wa akutibu ni! (Bubble shield ACTIVATE!) ChannelChasersPt3-284.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-285.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-286.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-287.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-288.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-289.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-290.jpg|Ha ha ha! ChannelChasersPt3-291.jpg|Anata wa sore o motte iru subete nodesu ka? (Is that all you've got?) ChannelChasersPt3-292.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-293.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-294.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-295.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-296.jpg|Chigau! Watashi wa akiramemasen! (No! I will not give up!) ChannelChasersPt3-297.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-298.jpg|Vu~ikkï, shinu tame no junbi! (Vicky, prepare to die!) ChannelChasersPt3-299.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-300.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-301.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-302.jpg|Ima wareware wa tatakau koto ni naru! (Now we will fight!) ChannelChasersPt3-303.jpg|Sūpāchāji! (Super charge!) ChannelChasersPt3-304.jpg|Ā? (Oh?) ChannelChasersPt3-305.jpg|Watashi wa jibun no ken o motte iru! (I have a sword of my own!) ChannelChasersPt3-306.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-307.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-308.jpg|Ima watashi wa, baka anata o uchi makasu! (Now I will defeat you, twerp!) ChannelChasersPt3-309.jpg|Megachāji! (Mega charge!) ChannelChasersPt3-310.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-311.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-312.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-313.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-314.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-315.jpg|Watashi wa, ima, Vu~ikkï anata o motte iru! (I've got you now, Vicky!) ChannelChasersPt3-316.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-317.jpg|Watashi wa baka, mada koko ni imasu! (I'm still here, twerp!) ChannelChasersPt3-318.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-319.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-320.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-321.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-322.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-323.jpg|Ima watashi wa henkan! (Now I transform!) ChannelChasersPt3-324.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-325.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-326.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-327.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-328.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-329.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-330.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-331.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-332.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-333.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-334.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-335.jpg|Ima, anata wa watashi o taosu koto wa dekimasen! (Now you cannot defeat me!) ChannelChasersPt3-336.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-337.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-338.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-339.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-340.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-341.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-342.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-343.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-344.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-345.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-346.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-347.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-348.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-349.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-350.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-351.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-352.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-353.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-354.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-355.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-356.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-357.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-358.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-359.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-360.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-361.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-362.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-363.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-364.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-365.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-366.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-367.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-368.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-369.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-370.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-371.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-372.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-373.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-374.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-375.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-376.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-377.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-378.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-379.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-380.jpg|Ushinau mono wa jikan, baka! (Time to lose, twerp!) ChannelChasersPt3-381.jpg|Vu~ikkī, ga shinu! (Die, Vicky!) ChannelChasersPt3-382.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-383.jpg Category:Image galleries